


Two Times That Jean Has The Kinkiest Request & The One Time He Puts His All Into Thanking Eren For Going Through With Them

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plus some kinky stuff going down, Rimming, This thing is pretty much all smut with a tad of lovin' at the end, Toys, blowjob, face-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: There's Jean and Eren and nothing but smut! (And maybe a bit of lovin').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times That Jean Has The Kinkiest Request & The One Time He Puts His All Into Thanking Eren For Going Through With Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laynacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/gifts).



> Thanks for pushing me to write all throughout my writing slump [LayLay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laynacakes/pseuds/laynacakes)!

* * *

#####  **I: The Facial**

* * *

  


“Would it be weird if I wanted to cum on your face the next time you’re sucking me off?” Being together for three years paves the way for questions like that –shameless and straightforward and sincere. The type of question where his feelings won’t be hurt if Eren says no but, if he says yes… Jean can only imagine. 

Is imagining. 

And then Eren’s grinning and staring and saying, “If I let you, can I ride yours?” 

Holy shit… “Yes!” Jean feels like it’s his first cognizant Christmas all over again the instant those words fall from that gorgeous mouth. “Definitely.” Because he fucking loves Eren. 

Right hand to god, Eren is the best boyfriend. 

Ever. 

“Seriously?” Eren’s kind of surprised at how quickly they settle that but he’s not complaining. He’ll get what he wants and Jean… Jean’ll get lucky. “It’s that easy, huh?” 

“You thought I’d say no?” Not in a light-year. Jean loves Eren’s ass –from the swell, curve, and cleft to the tight, puckered ring of muscle hidden between perfect cheeks… When he gets to taste and tease that tense flesh until it’s compliant and soft, it drives him as wild as Eren gets. That being said- “You didn’t even have to ask for that.” 

A dark brow raises and then a slow grin tugs at pink lips, “Neither did you.” 

  


* * *

* * *

  


The noises make him want to crawl out of his skin in the best of ways –makes his pulse throb almost painfully as his heart clangs and rattles. Every squelch and pop and hum that slips from the mouth working him like an expert brings Jean so close. But watching Eren- honey brown gaze connecting with voracious teal before drifting to puffy and strained rouge lips sliding up, down, up, down, down, down- Fuck! 

Fuck everything! 

Jean throws his head back and grits his teeth, lets his finger tangle in messy dark chocolate brown hair as he guides Eren’s head just so. Relishes in that rough tongue nurturing the thick, sensitive vein on the underside of his cock. And when he tugs just a bit, Eren laughs and sucks at the tip until his cheeks are hollow and his eyes are wide as he breathes through his nose. Worries the slit with light strokes that turn needy and greedy. 

Brings Jean close. So fucking close to cumming that it aches and he can’t help thrusting just a bit. A minute canting of his hips that makes him moan Eren’s name like he’s begging. And Eren must think that he is- begging- because no sooner than the name falls off of his tongue, warm fingers press against his balls just before rolling them with the pads (so fucking gentle). 

Jean can’t take it. He can’t fucking take it anymore. 

Can barely grasp and hold onto to thought now so he knows what’s coming and- “Ere… babe… gonna-” 

The words barely leave him before Eren’s hot mouth abandons his cock and the cool air hits him, makes him jerk into eager hands as Eren just kneels there. Waiting. Waiting with a cheeky smirk. And that image- that’s enough to tip the scales and send Jean over the edge. Has his stomach coiling and tugging as his cock twitches in earnest. Has his heart beating so fast he’s positive he flat-lines. Makes him cum and buck and grip the back of the couch while mumbled cusses spill from him in a jumbled, ecstasy of a chant. When the spasms of orgasm finally end and the euphoria really starts to set in, Jean forces his eyes open and- yes. 

Dear heavenly deities, yes. 

Eren’s face… Eren’s beautiful, beautiful face is covered in white streaks that cling to his bangs and muse thick lashes. There are splotches on his cheeks as cum runs over puffy lips and down his chin. Makes Eren look thoroughly fucked and he hasn’t even been touched. But, what really imprints the image in Jean’s brain is when Eren’s tasting cum with a swipe of his tongue and- 

“Fuck… you’re trying to kill me.” Because he wants to fuck Eren and lick his face and taste a combination of himself and Eren and- 

Eren laughs and stands up only to sit in Jean’s lap. “Liked it that much, yeah.” It’s not a question. 

“Loved it.” And Jean can’t help giving into the urge to kiss Eren with Eren so close and pliant. Can’t help sampling the bitter tang of plush lips or plundering that wet, wet mouth. The kiss shocks his nerves. Splinters every ending and makes his mind short-circuit. More so when Eren moans –arches that limber body and digs blunt nails into Jean’s shoulders. Jean breaks the kiss but doesn’t move out of Eren’s space, just holds him close. “Can I please return the favor.” 

“We’ve got nothing but time.” Eren’s never been patient when it’s come to his turn but Jean always makes it worth the wait. 

  
  


* * *

#####  **II: Playing With Toys**

* * *

  


“We should get up… start getting ready…” Not that Eren wants to move a muscle because he has Jean between his thighs and inside of him and they could probably have sex twice more before they need to leave but- “I mean, if we don’t get up now, we might not make it out of the house tonight. And I’ll be pissed if we don’t make it out tonight.” It’s happened before. 

But it can’t happen now because it’s Armin’s birthday and Eren wouldn’t ever dream of missing Armin’s birthday. 

Jean sighs and sits up just enough to stare at Eren. And then he cants his hips just so –makes Eren feel what he’s willing to miss out on. Jean even gets a kick out of the soft hiss that falls from those beautiful lips but he can’t bite back his own miserable groan because Eren’s wet, wet ass grips at his cock… drives him crazy. “One more time. Just one more and that should be good.” 

A firm “ _yeah”_ sits on the tip of Eren’s of tongue but- “When we get back. As soon as we walk into the apartment, ‘m all yours. But-” 

“It’s Armin’s birthday.” And if Jean sounds bitter, it’s because he is. 

It’s because Eren is the best possible friend that anyone can have and Jean… well… he gets jealous. Obnoxiously so with all things considered. But, when has that been such a bad thing? See, all of his greatest ideas are born from jealousy. And what pops into his head at the moment… that particular idea is enough to make him as hard as a rock. 

So Jean has trouble keeping his voice steady when he asks, “Can we try something?” 

“The fuck…” Try something? Eren’s all for that, he really is, however- “Right now?!?!” Because they just talked about waiting until they get home so he doesn’t understand how the bastard has a full-fledged hard-on or why he isn’t getting the fuck out. “Seriously, Jean?” 

“Yes. Just- um. I, uh-” Okay. This isn’t like asking for the last thing. 

Cumming on Eren’s face is one thing but this… what he just thought up is something else entirely. So he has the decency to flush because he’s about to ask to do something that Eren might not be comfortable with. Not that it’ll be embarrassing if he gets shot down but- yes. It’ll be a little embarrassing. 

Eren squirms a bit because he can _feel_ Jean and it’s a baffling thing (is always baffling when Jean gets hard while he’s still inside). Really, he just needs Jean to say whatever the fuck is on his mind. “Please spit it out so we can get up or- fuck. Fuck. Stop moving. Just- What the fuck is it?” 

Jean takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “Can I put a plug in you? Have you wear it while we’re out… with my cum still in you? I wanna see how long you can take it…” His cock twitches and a slow smile pulls at his lips. Jesus… thinking about Eren _wearing_ his cum out in public… Ultimate fantasy. 

And Eren… all he can think is: wow. 

That’s definitely trying something (an entirely different level of “new” and “marking territory”). Not that Eren can’t do that for Jean (they didn’t use condoms this time around and Jean came about three times so there’s plenty _in_ there). But it’s not a matter of if he can or can’t do it. It’s a matter of if he _wants_ to. And Eren’s pretty sure that he _wants_ to. 

Plus, it sounds kind of fun… Kind of kinky. 

“What do I get if I do this?” And he’s hoping that his voice isn’t betraying him because he’ll do it no matter what Jean says, he just wants to know if Jean’s willing to bargain. 

Jean, on the other hand, feels like he can die. He can die and he’d die the happiest man. He’d die knowing that Eren _considered_ indulging in this particular kink. And Eren is- Eren is the best fucking boyfriend. Ever. He can’t say/think/stress that enough. That’s why the words, “Whatever you want. Anything.” Fall off his tongue with ease. No hesitation whatsoever. 

But- Ah, Jean wants to fuck him. Wants to stretch Eren this way and that. Bend him and mess him up or make a mess of him (it’s all the same). But it can wait. 

Will be better later on. 

If Eren says yes. 

“If I’m wearin’ a plug at Armin’s birthday party, I want you wearin’ a ring. A cock ring.” Imagining Jean stiff for him all night long… yeah, that sounds about right. If also sounds like they both have some ownership issues… Oh well. “Let’s see who can last longer, yeah.” 

“Alright. Deal.” Jean pictures the both of them struggling to maintain their cool around everyone. Having a secret between the two of them that can get exposed at any minute and- “Fuck… Ere, one more time. Gotta let me cum inside of you one more time.” And his hips are moving before Eren really say yes but he can’t help it because he’s already inside- 

Eren whimpers. Grips at strong shoulders and tries to speak. “Fast. Gotta make- make it fast.” In order to get the ring on, Eren needs Jean to be flaccid. At least, that’s the reason he gives himself for letting Jean dupe him into another round. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


The night goes like this: 

They make it to dinner 13 minutes late but it’s worth it. 

For Jean, it’s worth it because Eren endures the bumps and turns that come with speeding all while making these teasing breathless noises that go straight to Jean’s cock just the same as every scathing mark that drips from venomous lips. 

At dinner, Eren sits between Armin and Mikasa and has to smile through their hugs and petting and nuzzling because those two are tipsy and they’re handsy when they’re tipsy. Usually, Eren loves it –loves the attention and reciprocating and knocking back shots until the three of them end up rutting on a dance floor somewhere. But not tonight. Tonight, they’re driving him crazy and no amount of liquor can make it better. On account of Jean’s toy, every jostle, every bump of his chair, every touch… all of it has Eren’s nerves working on overdrive because he’s so sensitive at the moment. 

He’s starting to think he’s a masochist. Must be if the pain is blending with a pleasure that he doesn’t know what to do with, not even a little bit. 

But Jean loves it. He’s as hard as a rock and it hurts like a sonuvabitch. Watching Eren all flushed and squirming paired with the knowledge that Eren is sitting there filled with his cum while _pretending_ that he isn’t- yup. It’s the best thing. 

Gets better when they switch locations and end up at a nightclub. 

Jean makes sure they end up dead center of the dance floor. He holds Eren close and moves them to the thud of the bass and the sway of the crowd, whispers filthy shit in a sensitive ear (“How’s it feel to be stuffed with me inside of you?” or “Can’t wait to see my cum leaking out of your ass”). Just that much has Eren falling apart at the seams –has his body trembling and pulse thrumming. But Eren’s so stubborn –tries to uphold the pretense that he doesn’t want Jean to fuck him right there where everyone can see. That he doesn’t feel open and vulnerable and needy but Jean knows better. 

And Jean wants to do all of those things. 

He wants to make good on those nasty promises. 

Every time Eren rubs his ass up against him it tears Jean apart to the point where he can’t decide if he wants to convulse or crumple into a pile because- fuck. Fuck it hurts to have a straining erection that can’t be willed away but there’s a pleasure tied in there that he doesn’t quite understand. 

He blames Eren for that. 

For everything. 

Especially for driving him crazy with a desire that hits him right in the gut.




Which is why he’s the one that cuts the night short (and Eren doesn’t try to stop him). He can’t even wait until they get home. Can barely wait until they make it to the parking lot. But he gets Eren into the backseat of the car and Eren laughs as he lays there all coy and so ready. 

He sits up on his elbows, blue-green gaze amused. “Does this mean I win?” 

Jean tugs off his shirt. Purposely lets his pants hang low on his hips as the streetlight hits the car just right –gives Eren the perfect view of that straining erection (the one Eren made). And then Jean crowds Eren’s space and presses him into the seat. Draws out a gasp that ignites the blood in his veins… “You tell me.” 

Those are the last tangible words spoken in the car that night. 

  
  


* * *

#####  **III: Making Love (and Worshipping That Body)**

* * *

  


Being spontaneous and trying new things is wonderful. Always wonderful with Eren. 

But reverting back to old habits… now there’s something. 

Making love to Eren… loving Eren… Jean loves _loving_ Eren. Get’s so caught up in doing that when they’re making love that only one word is a constant reverberation between his ears. One word. A single name: Eren. 

_Eren, Eren, Eren_ … 

_Eren's_ _eyes_ –those deep and dusky teal pools that bore into him like they can see everything –every emotion, every thought, every dream dreamt, and life lived. Everything. And when those pupils dilate, Jean _feels_ like _he’s_ Eren’s everything –the embodiment of a world that he could crumble or piece together with every blink of those thick lashes. 

And then there’s _Eren's_ _mouth_. Jean can't get enough of _Eren's_ _mouth_. Of the salty sweet tang that clings to the tongue and imprints on the taste buds. Or when Eren’s jaw goes slack and his mouth falls open in one of those silent pleas because he’s really feeling it and can’t find the words, just lets sounds tumble out –lets Jean drink every last one of them. 

But _Eren's_ _flesh_ … All of Eren's _flesh_ makes Jean delirious. Hungry. Greedy. Yeah… all of that gorgeously inked tan skin stretched over sinewy muscle… Makes Jean want to lick him from head to toe or vice versa, which he does. He always indulges and, this time, he starts at the toes –sucks and lavishes and drags his tongue from heel to quivering calf to a warm inner thigh where he licks/bites/marks to his heart’s content. Makes sure to kiss a slow burning trail from supple ass cheeks to just beneath Eren’s sac as he pushes those legs up and onto his shoulders for the best part. 

_Eren’s ass._

Jean could get lost in _Eren’s_ ass. In licking and wedging his tongue past that tight ring. Making the muscles relax and soften while he eats and kisses and nuzzles. Pulls wanton cries from Eren’s sinful mouth and makes those legs spasm. 

But, back to _Eren’s_ flesh- His perfectly taut stomach and that tempting navel… Jean always takes a moment to tease Eren’s pierced and painted navel. Tugs gently on that white-gold loop with his teeth and gets his hair pulled in the process but it’s worth it. The sounds make it worth it. And they get better when he gets to pink nipples. See, he’s trained those nipples –has them sensitive when he huffs a puff of air right at the pert point before sucking the entire thing into his mouth- 

“Jeannn…” Eren always loses it when Jean starts in on his nipples. “Jean- c’mon! I- I can’t-” Can’t wait any longer. Can’t take the torture. Can’t deal with his leaking cock brushing up against Jeans abs as Jean _thoroughly_ “loves” him and neglects his cock on purpose. It’s too much. Too much. “Please…” 

And, in these moments, Eren never has to beg because Jean will do anything. Anything that Eren commands/wants/needs, Jean will make it happen. So he sits up and moves close, arms braced on either side of Eren’s head as he just stares before he asks, voice coarse and tight because he’s been restraining himself, “How do you want it? How d’you want me to make love to you?” 

Eren’s entire body shudders as he gets caught in that honey-brown gaze- “Want you in me.” 

Jean laughs and shifts and rocks his hips –causes the tip of his cock to brush up against Eren’s crack, perineum, just below the sac… just a tease of what’s to come… “How do you _want_ it?” 

Eren groans, runs his hands up Jean’s arms and doesn’t break their eye contact, “Want to see you. Touch you. Love you.” He can’t help pulling Jean down for a soft kiss. Just a tender touch of the lips. “Make love to me, you teasing bastard.” 

If asked, Jean will swear his restraint audibly snaps in two. That snap results in rushed movement. In Jean grabbing the base of his cock with one hand and holding a sweat slicked thigh with the other. And then he’s aiming and thrusting without preamble but it’s not needed –is rarely ever needed for the instance when their bodies are so attuned to each other that even their pulses synchronize. 

And when they’re joined… when they’re joined, time stops. Seconds tick by in the nuance of neurons firing across synapses and sensation ripping apart nerve endings. Everything thereafter becomes timeless. From Jean’s slow paced, shallow thrusts as he mumbles a varying litany of, “I love you”. 

To Eren’s heels digging into Jean’s lower back and arms cutting off Jean’s air _just_ _so_ while he cries, “Ohfuckohfuckohfuck” because Jean is hitting that bundle of nerves tucked so deep inside and Eren can’t. He just can’t deal with the pleasure overload so he bites down on his bottom lip (always draws blood). 

And Jean pauses to kiss at those bruised lips. Murmurs, “look at me.” 

Eren obeys. Can’t defy the request even if he wants to. 

“I love you.” Jean doesn’t mind when Eren just nods and grips him tighter but he rocks his hips and moans and watches Eren lose himself with one thrust and- “I _love_ you.” 

“Love you too… love you more if- ah- just… fuck. Just keep lovin’ me, yeah.” 

Jean obliges in earnest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a bit of a writing hiatus but I'm kind of back and I decide to come back with a bang! Well... with a shit ton of smut in one story after leaving with quite a bit of fluff in my wake! Cereally, this story was really filthy in (hopefully) the best of ways... Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you dug it, please do drop me a line or hit that kudos button!


End file.
